Aku disini
by akanemori
Summary: —Oliver. Aku menggunakan panggung untuk dramaku, aku menggunakannya agar mata mereka terbuka, untuk mengingatkan bahwa aku masih disini, mengalahkan sang tokoh utama. #antagonistic


**Vocaloid bukan milik saya, terinspirasi dari CSI**

 **For #antagonistic** ww ternyata tema ini lumayan susah

 **Warning;** alay, kaku karena terlalu lama hiatus.

* * *

 **Aku disini**

by akanemori

* * *

Oliver, single, berambut pirang, mata satu karena kemarin tertabrak bola kasti—melongo lebar. Wajahnya dongkol, pikirannya konslet.

Tidak jauh di depannya, terdapat makhluk dekil, tinggi, rambut pirang dengan poni luar biasa panjang sampai menutupi matanya.

.

"Oka...eri?"

Demi diari Hello Kitty Yuuma, siapa dia?

* * *

"Rukun-rukun dengan kakakmu, Oliv,"

Oliver mengangguk patuh, pintu tertutup. Menyisakan Oliver dengan sang kakak. Err, kalau tidak salah namanya Rinto.

Rinto selama ini menghilang, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Penyebab Oliver tidak pernah mengenal Rinto adalah karena selama ini Rinto tinggal dengan neneknya, sedangkan Oliver ikut orang tuanya tinggal di Inggris. Lalu saat Oliver datang ke Jepang, kakaknya malah hilang—sungguh takdir maha kuasa.

Kasur serta meja belajar Oliver seakan mengejek sang pemilik karena tidak mengeluarkan sepatah-dua patah kata apapun. Teh yang dihidangkan ibunya juga sudah mendingin, mengingatkan Oliver akan durasi.

"Err... Rinto-nii-chan,"

"Rinto."

"O-oke,"

Hening lagi, Oliver mengacak rambutnya pertanda frustasi. Lukisan Beethoven seakan melotot ke arahnya. Oke, ini bukan cerita horror, tarik nafas Oliver.

"Kenapa kau mengacak rambutmu... Oliv?"

Oh, akhirnya ia yang memulai duluan.

"Tidak apa, Ah iya," Oliver berjalan ke arah kotak pernak-perniknya—jangan bertanya kenapa ia memiliki kotak macam itu di kamarnya—dan mengeluarkan empat jepit rambut hadiah dari kakak kelasnya. Well, itu adalah kecelakaan, kakak kelasnya salah mengira Oliver adalah _Bokukko_ —wanita berpenampilan seperti laki-laki, tetapi berbeda dengan tomboy, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan dalam segi bahasa—dan memberinya hadiah ulang tahun berupa jepit rambut. Saat itu bertepatan dengan dirinya yang kehabisan perban untuk matanya, jadi terpaksa Oliver memanjangkan poninya.

Oliver menyerahkan jepit itu ke kakaknya, "Anu, ini, mungkin bisa membantu menyibakkan poni kak Rinto," gagapnya sama sekali bukan karena kasmaran.

"Terima kasih, Oliv." Rinto tersenyum lalu mengenakan jepit dari Oliver, sekarang Oliver dapat melihat manik biru bening seperti milik ibunya. Sekarang ia tahu kepada siapa manik ibunya diturunkan.

"Ah iya, namaku bukan Oliv, tapi Oliver."

"Baiklah, Oliver,"

* * *

Oliver menggerutu,

Mungkin ia senang karena ia memiliki kakak, tapi perlakuan orang tuanya kepada Rinto sungguh berlebihan. Mereka selalu meng-anak-emas-kan Rinto. Oliver jadi muak mengingatnya.

Sekarang kakaknya tengah menatap kosong lukisan Beethoven, padahal ia tidak mengharapkan kakaknya itu berada disini. Abaikan Oliver, abaikan. Lanjutkan kerjaanmu merangkai lirik.

"Kak, sehat kah?"

Oliver tahu, itu adalah pertanyaan _absurd_. Masa bodoh, menurutnya mengamati Beethoven selama setengah hari merupakan suatu kelainan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Oliver?"

Senyum Rinto bukanlah jawaban yang memuaskan bagi Oliver. Ia tersenyum seperti kelakuannya termasuk hal yang tidak mengganggu orang lain. Memang benar, tapi ini Oliver yang sedang merangkai lirik. Alis Oliver terangkat satu, menunggu jawaban pasti dari kakaknya.

"Hm... Orang ini adalah pianist,"

"Iya, aku tahu, kak."

"Di ruang tamu juga aku menemukan piano,"

"Ya, lalu?"

Tangan Rinto menyentuh puncak Oliver, lalu mengacaknya dengan beringas, "Kau pasti bisa menjadi pianist yang jenius, Liv,"

"KAKAK NGAPAIN SIH—"

* * *

Samar-samar Oliver mendengar suara seseorang teriak, orang yang ia kenal sebagai kakaknya. Lalu suara derap lari kedua orang tuanya menggema di sepanjang koridor.

Oliver bergeming. Ia tertidur kaku di atas ranjangnya, tangannya mencengkram guling kesayangannya. Oliver menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini sudah biasa, sudah sewajarnya kalau kakaknya memiliki trauma permanen.

Entah apa yang terjadi saat kakaknya diculik dulu, entah apa yang dilakukan sang penculik dulu pada kakaknya. Setiap Oliver menanyakan hal tersebut pada sang kakak, sang kakak hanya terdiam.

Oliver menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

Kakaknya masih tersedu di kamar sebelah dikarenakan mimpi buruk.

Tidak apa, ini sudah biasa.

* * *

"E-eh? Papa mama tidak jadi menonton audisiku?"

Alis Oliver menekuk, tanda tidak senang.

"Yah, tidak apa kan Oliver? jadwal audisimu bertabrakan dengan jadwal kakakmu berobat, lagipula tahun-tahun kemarin kami juga sudah hadir di audisimu,"

Rinto menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan kecewa, "Papa, papa temani Oliver saja, pa. Rinto tidak apa-apa kok,"

"Tidak bisa, Rinto. Papa benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Dan Oliver, papa mama berusaha pulang cepat nanti, kami janji!"

Oliver mengangguk lesu. Padahal ia yakin akan menang hari ini, dan ia mengharapkan orang tuanya lah yang pertama melihat ia mengangkat pialanya nanti.

Rinto menatap Oliver iba, Oliver sendiri menatap Rinto dengan tajam. Ia benci dikasihani. sangat.

Sudahlah, ini sudah biasa.

* * *

Oliver meletakan piala emas itu dengan sembarangan, dengan cemas ia menatap arlojinya. Sampai jam tujuh malam, mobil ayahnya tidak juga sampai di teras rumah mereka.

Ah, padahal hati Oliver sudah sangat gembira hari ini. Akhirnya ia mendapat peringkat pertama Nasional. Oliver tersenyum kecil, terbayang ibunya dengan lembut mengelus puncaknya seraya mengatakan bahwa ia bangga dengan jerih payah Oliver selama ini.

Tepat setelah delusi Oliver, mobil ayahnya memasuki teras rumah. Suara klakson berdering, seolah mengatakan bahwa pemiliknya bahagia pulang dengan selamat.

Oliver langsung bangkit dan mengerutkan keningnya, tanda menuntut penjelasan atas keterlambatan mereka "Okaeri, kenapa telat pulang, ma?"

Sang ibu mengangkat tas belanjaan tinggi-tinggi, "Hari ini mama akan memasak sukiyaki,"

"Kau tahu, kakakmu yang menyarankannya,"

kedua pasangan itu saling bertukar senyum dengan hangat, setelahnya Rinto keluar dengan beberapa kantong belanja yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Ah, betapa rajinnya anak kita, sayang,"  
"Aku bersyukur dia ditemukan,"

Oliver mengangkat bahu, sedikit merinding melihat ayah ibunya yang terlihat lovey-dovey itu. Rinto memberi sinyal agar tidak begitu memedulikan mereka, mau tak mau Oliver mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau menyarankan Sukiyaki?"

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Setidaknya kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku,"

Rinto mencubit hidung Oliver "Dasar tidak sopan, aku kakakmu tahu,"

"Huh, terserah lah," Oliver melengos begitu saja menuju ruang televisi, Rinto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Adiknya, sungguh.

.

.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Oliver dan Rinto menggeleng kompak

"Biarkan saja, ma, Oliver masih labil,"

"Lama-lama kamu makin menyebalkan, kak,"

Ibu dari kedua anak itu memijat keningnya, capek.

"Sudahlah, Oliver. Bersikaplah dewasa."

Oliver mengangguk, ia lalu menyimpan uneg-unegnya di dalam hati.

* * *

"Kak, Ini kamarku, lain tempat mengaso kakak,"

Rinto menguap, "Hm, tidak apa lah, kamarmu jauh lebih bersih, makanya aku merasa nyaman, Liv,"

"Makanya bersihkan kamar kakak dengan benar!"

Oliver berusaha konsentrasi ke dalam karangannya. Benar-benar, setidaknya jangan memutar musik kencang di dalam kamar orang. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Rinto mulai menggerakan kakinya dengan ekstrim sehingga menyenggol kursi yang di duduki Oliver hingga jatuh.

"Kau sengaja ya, kak!?"

"Tidak!"

Pintu terbuka, Ibu kedua anak itu kembali menghela nafas, "Oliver, jangan berteriak malam-malam."

"Tapi ma, kakak menggangguku daritadi,"

Sekilas ibunya melirik Rinto, "Biarkan saja, dia hanya duduk,"

"Tapi bagaimana soal musik—"

"Suara musik Rinto jauh lebih pelan dibanding teriakanmu," Wanita itu menutup pintu kamar, masih dengan kepala cenat-cenut "Lagipula kata-katamu terlalu kasar untuk ditunjukan kepada seseorang yang lebih tua darimu,"

Oliver terdiam, tidak memedulikan Rinto yang sibuk sujud-sujud minta maaf.

Ah, ini sudah biasa.

...kan?

* * *

Oliver keluar dari kamarnya, menguap lebar, menandakan semalam ia tetap terjaga.

"Pagi—"

Oliver melihat dua orang asing sibuk berdebat serius dengan kedua orang tuanya, Oliver keheranan. Keadaan ini membuat Oliver sedikit merinding.

"Ma, Pa, ada apa ini?"

Ibunya memeluknya erat, suaranya berubah menjadi serak. Oliver bahkan tidak dapat mendengar perkataan ibunya dengan jelas.

"Rinto menjadi tersangka dalam pembunuhan tadi malam, Oliver,"

Ayahnya berkata dengan raut pucat, Oliver menatap ayahnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Tidak mung—"

"Kita juga berpikir begitu, Oliver. Tapi kami tidak menemukan Rinto di mana-mana, tidak di kamarnya, tidak juga di dalam rumah ini."

* * *

"Aku mau pun kakakku tidak bersalah, kami benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa,"

Oliver menatap ke arah detektif yang menangani kasus ini, dari wajahnya terlihat tua, matanya juga sepertinya sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda kerabunan. tatapan Oliver sangat meyakinkan, belaannya juga terdengar tegas dan benar.

"Baiklah, lagipula tidak mungkin bocah polos sepertimu membunuh, atau menyelundupkan kakakmu," Detektif itu tertawa keras sekali. Oliver menatapnya dengan malas, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti detektif di komik-komik, bagaikan detektif gadungan.

"Meskipun dia bocah, tetapi ia bisa melakukan segala hal," senyuman ibunya disertai elusan di punggung, Ibu membelanya.

"Hahaha, baiklah, sepertinya terdapat anak cerdas disini, kapan-kapan ayo main detektif-detektifan nak,"

Oliver tersenyum dingin "Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, tuan detektif?"

Pertanyaan Oliver membuat detektif itu menatapnya tajam dan heran, mencari titik terang dari pertanyaan sang blonde.

"Tidak mungkin saya bermain dengan adik tersangka sekarang,"

* * *

Di tengah tumpukan map, ibunya mengecek satu persatu tuduhan yang dilontarkan beberapa tetangga. Semua isinya busuk, tidak masuk akal. Mereka pasti mengirimkan tuduhan itu karena mengincar jabatan suaminya. kedua tangannya serasa keropos. Ia menghela nafas, ia adalah pengacara profesional, tetapi kenapa begitu anaknya terlibat suatu kasus dan menghilang ia malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tenanglah, ma,"

Timbul perasaan ingin membalas perkataan tersebut dengan bentakan, tapi emosinya menciut ketika melihat Oliver berdiri di sana.

"Oliver, ini tentang kakakmu, bagaimana—"

"Nyonya!"

Kedua anak-ibu itu menoleh, menemukan salah satu pelayan mereka tengah mengatur nafasnya, "Kata tetangga, ia melihat tuan muda Rinto, tadi siang,"

Oliver terbelalak, begitu pula dengan ibunya.

"Oliver, kamu tunggu saja di sini, mama akan ke tetangga dulu,"

Tinggalah Oliver sendiri di ruang kerja ibunya itu. Oliver menghela nafas dan merapikan berkas-berkas di meja ibunya.

Alisnya menekuk seperti belokan jalan. Pembunuhan berantai, Tersangka adalah seorang remaja anak dari pembisnis terkemuka internasional. Oliver nyaris merobek koran tersebut, orang-orang itu seenaknya saja menuduh. Padahal, kakaknya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu kan?

Oliver kembali meletakan buntelan koran tersebut dengan rapi di atas meja ibunya, kali ini sebuah map besar berwarna coklat menyita perhatian sang mata satu. Map itu berisi fotokopian bukti-bukti yang mengarahkan ke Rinto, disana terdapat foto jejak kaki yang mengarah tepat ke rumahnya, helaian rambut berwarna blonde, dan foto dari sidik jari Rinto. Ah, map ini lah yang membuat mamanya panik.

Tunggu, bagaimana cara mereka mengetahui bahwa itu sidik jari Rinto, padahal ia menghilang? Tidak mungkin juga orang tuanya kurang kerjaan menyimpan sampel sidik jari anaknya sendiri. kecuali...

Oliver dengan panik mencari suatu surat di meja ibunya. Ah, ada... ternyata pihak kepolisian sudah mengembalikan surat orang hilang milik Rinto, tentu saja disana terdapat sampel sidik jari Rinto.

Oliver kembali menghela nafas, setelah ia merapikan meja ibunya, ia akan mengecek kamarnya. Memastikan apakah Rinto masih ada di sana.

Ah, tidak, lebih baik ia menyusul ibunya ke tetangga.

* * *

"Dia! Dia orangnya!"

Oliver mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa nenek itu menunjuknya seakan dia bersalah?

"Tenanglah maam,"

Terbesit air muka marah di wajah ibunya, "Jangan menuduh anakku yang lain lagi! dia memang mirip dengan Rinto, tapi bukan dia orangnya!"

"S-sudahlah nyonya,"

Pelayannya tampak kalut, bingung antara membela majikannya atau tetangga. Tapi tentu saja sudah kewajibannya untuk membela majikannya.

"Ada apa ini, bi?" Oliver berjalan mendekati sang pelayan, sebenarnya ia takut bukan main.

"Um.. tuan muda—"

"Mentang-mentang majikan, makanya di bela,"

Ucapan barusan sedikit memanaskan telinga Oliver, bukannya membalas, Oliver berjalan mendekati ibunya.

"Kurang ajar, asal tuduh sembarangan!" raut ibunya benar-benar kesal.

Ah, padahal sebelumnya mereka melupakan tetangga yang saring rukun, kenapa jadi begini? Apa karena kakaknya? atau karenanya?

"Huh, sekarang apa yang akan kamu lakukan, pengacara profesional? aku sudah mengadukannya ke polisi,"

Oliver menghela nafas, kenapa menjadi seperti ini?

* * *

Ibunya memang keras,

Ibunya memang terlalu disiplin,

tapi di sisi lain ibunya juga baik, baik sekali. Terakhir Oliver merasakan kebaikan yang amat menjalar adalah sehari sebelum kakaknya ditemukan, Oliver merasa kebaikan ibunya dirampas begitu saja oleh kakaknya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi oleh ayahnya.

Oliver benci Rinto, Oliver benci Rinto. sekali, benci sekali.

Oliver menunduk, menunggu hasil penyelidikan polisi, ah ia takut. Kadang hatinya berbisik bahwa ini semua bukan salah Rinto, sudah sewajarnya orang tuanya memberi kasih sayang sedikit berlebihan kepada anak yang sudah lama mereka rindukan, yang sudah lama mereka tak temui. Terlebih Rinto sedikit memiliki trauma dan gejala mental. Sudah sepantasnya.

Ego Oliver... terlalu kuat.

"Tuan, nyonya, maaf sudah membuat anda sekeluarga menunggu lama, saya akan segera menyampaikan hasil dari penyelidikan kami. Sebelum itu, kami menemukan mayat Rinto di distrik yang lumayan jauh dari rumah anda maupun dari tempat kejadian dalam keadaan terbujur kaku dan mati tertembak, awalnya kami mengira ia bunuh diri, tapi kami tidak menemukan pistol dimana pun,"

Oliver mendengar ibunya menangis histeris, dan ayahnya terlihat shock, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Oliver menunduk, ia menangis kecil.

"Berdasarkan keadaan mayat Rinto, diketahui bahwa, korban meninggal dalam waktu cukup lama dari waktu dimana kami menemukannya. Sekitar tiga sampai empat jam."

Polisi itu menatap Oliver tajam, "Dan dalam waktu itu, tetangga anda melihat anak anda yang lain, Oliver, tengah keluar dari rumah dengan membawa sebuah pistol—"

"Itu bohong! Kenapa anda percaya sekali dengan perkataan wanita itu!?" Ibu Oliver membela dengan sedikit berteriak, padahal suara wanita itu sudah sangat serak.

Oliver menatap ibunya, memberi sinyal bahwa ia sudah cukup mengerti dan akan berusaha membuktikan bahwa ia tidak bersalah.

.

.

.

"Oliver sang tersangka baru, ada pembelaan?"

Oliver melipat kakinya, lalu berbicara dengan tegas "Tentu, bisa jelaskan bagaimana aku menemukan kakakku?"

"Selama ini kau menyelundupkan kakakmu di kamarmu, kami tidak sempat mengecek kamarmu karena saat itu kamu bangun kesiangan dengan dalih mengerjakan karangan,"

Oliver menyandarkan dagunya di tangan kanannya, lalu tersenyum "Dalih? memangnya saya melakukan apa semalaman selain mengerjakan karangan saya?"

Oh, Detektif gendut itu tampaknya kesal, ia menyuruh polisi itu untuk membiarkan ia mengganti posisi "Begini nak, saat malam itu bisa saja kau menunggu kakakmu—yang sedang di kamarmu—tertidur dan menariknya ke distrik tempat kejadian, saat itu kau membunuh korban dan beberapa kenalan korban yang melihat kejadian itu—"

"Tunggu, bagaimana caranya aku membuat seolah kakakku yang bersalah?" masa bodoh dengan tata krama, masa depannya terancam.

"Karena mungkin kau hapal dengan kapan kakakmu bangun. Kami dengar kakakmu memiliki trauma hingga pada jam tertentu ia akan bangun dan menangis, saat itu kau bersandiwara seolah melihatnya membunuh orang-orang disitu. Kakakmu yang panik tentu saja memintamu untuk menyembunyikannya,"

"Teruslah berkhayal tuan detektif," Oliver menguap "Aku tidak punya motif,"

detektif gendut itu tersenyum "Apa fakta bahwa Rinto telah mencuri kasih sayang orang tuamu belum cukup?"

Ibu Oliver terkejut, begitu pun ayahnya. Oliver bungkam sambil menatap detektif itu dengan benci, aura membunuhnya menguar sehingga membuat polisi disebelah detektif itu berkali-kali menegak air liurnya sendiri.

"Tangkap aku," diluar dugaan, Oliver justru menyerahkan diri.

"Oli—"

"Mereka benar ma, aku sudah cukup bersalah." Oliver mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Maafkan aku mama, papa, ...Kak Rinto,"

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Tidak indah, tapi saya puas**

 **kasus ini belum selesai reader~**

 **bagaimana cara Oliver membunuh Rinto? Pistol dengan sidik jari Rinto? well, jika ada yang tertarik untuk memecahkan, silahkan lewat review, akan saya balas.**

 **Ah iya, ini temasuk 'antagonistic' gak ya? :P**

 **terima kasih sudah membaca~**


End file.
